


Mental Ramblings of a Dead Man

by Pangrim



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: if it doesnt make sense IM SORRY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangrim/pseuds/Pangrim
Summary: Travant knows he will face his demise.
Kudos: 8





	Mental Ramblings of a Dead Man

**Author's Note:**

> Listen the developers have confirmed that if Travant was born legit anywhere else he would've been a hero how am I supposed to not live him

Travant used to be much more confident than he felt as he stared out at the empty field. The hot sun calls to mind memories of a true scorching sun, one hanging over a desert. However, there is no sand in the air today. It is completely still. The leaves in the few trees scattering the expanse he views are not moving. The rocky terrain which often disrupts the green offers hiding places for little creatures. More likely than not, there are many in the small crevasses, attempting to stay cool.

Travant wishes he could hide as well.

He has heard that this is the first place in which the people are afraid of the Liberation Army, as Seliph and his group call themselves. He knows for a fact that his people hate them. He received an outpouring of citizens attempting to join his army. However, he sent them away. He sent them all away.

The silver lance by his side does not offer him the same confidence that Gungnir that gives him. That is his own fault. He is the one who gave up the lance. If he had kept it, he would be guaranteed a victory. Travant has slain many of his foes on that lance. Now, his son holds it. He has told Arion not to come to the battle. Somehow, he knows that he will be disobeyed. 

Travant is not ready to face the consequences of his actions. Not even close. He had a reason for everything he did, and he has always believed that he was in the right. Now, waiting quietly for his opponents to show their faces, he has what feels like infinity to question them.

Still, he denies himself that. If he questions his actions, then he will have to acknowledge all of his wrongs. That is no way to lead his countrymen into battle. They have always been his main priority. He is their companion, and they cheer him when he walks through the streets. After this, he will never be able to do that again.

Is he ready to die? The thought hits him with enough force he nearly reacts audibly. He is not ready to leave his fatherland behind. He has lived and fought solely for them. In the next battle, he will fight and die for them. Still, he believes he is ready to die. Once again, his battle will surely help the people.

Thracians revere him as the Great Emancipator. He saved them all from Leonster. Yet, he has basically become the Empire’s puppet. Travant has been granted some levels of freedom, and allowed to keep his title, but he could never break away from them. Arvis had shown before that he is willing to kill anyone who stands against him. Travant could never allow himself to die to a dog such as that, one who would hand his lands and people over to Bloom with no hesitation.

Travant can only hope that Altena will be given his lands once he dies. He does love Arion, he always has. Yet, the Liberation Army will finally, officially, unite Thracia. Just as Travant has always wanted to. They will just succeed, and become beloved for it. She is the only one who is fully prepared to lead both countries as one. He has prepared her for that ever since he found her in Aed. Hopefully she will be reunited with her blue knight.

Travant will leave Thracia to the next generation. It is no longer his land. He has heard that Seliph is reasonable. He prays quietly for salvation.


End file.
